


Ephemera

by notbrianna



Series: Dear Bolin [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Series: Dear Bolin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639252
Kudos: 3





	Ephemera

As far as collections went Bolin’s collection of movie memorabilia was rather unimpressive. Oh sure, the scripts (with notes written in the margins) were neat and there some signed movie posters (presumably gifts from his friends in the entertainment industry, and some former students) and a box full of ticket stubs. If Qin had to place a monetary on it he would say that it was worth very little; mostly because while a signed movie poster is worth more than an unsigned one, a signed poster addressed to someone in particular are practically worthless. The scripts could probably fetch a fair amount of money, after all, it wasn’t everyday that a script came on the markets. He also noted the information on the ticket stubs, because there were very few reasons that he could think of for Bolin to see movies with titles like “Beware the Ploughboy”, “The Creature that Bent the Swamp!!!”, or why he would see a midnight screening of a musical version of “The Boy in the Iceberg” and none of them involved actually wanting to see them.


End file.
